


The Wild Gay Yonder

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, so much fluff you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: A collection of Aloy x Girls drabbles (suggestion's welcome)





	1. Drunken shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Aloy get's drunk at a celebration in meridian, and Talanah helps her get home. Aloy proceeds to be a graceless drunken bi mess

"Heeeeeey" Aloy made it sound like they were just meeting, not like Talanah had been holding her upright as she walked home from the market square.

"What's up" Talanah asked, fully expecting Aloy to inform her that she was about to puke.

"You're really pretty." Aloy said and smiled like the sun herself.

"Why thank you, Aloy despite the Nora." Talanah replied.

Aloy looked like she wanted to say something more, but then she forward into Talanah's arms and began snoring.

 

It took a lot of struggling and heaving but she got the sleeping Aloy up the stairs and into bed.

Just as Talanah was about to leave the sleeping Nora in in the care of a waterskin by her bedside she woke up. "Talanah." she called out through her drunken haze.

As summoned, Talanah sat down next to her bed. "What is it Aloy?"

"You're really pretty." She said once more, and grinned.

"You already said that." Talanah smiled back.

"No but like, you're really, really pretty." She tried again, clearly getting frustrated by Talanah's inability to understand what she meant.

"Shh Aloy, focus on resting, not making me blush." Suddenly Talanah was overcome with an urge to kiss Aloy's forehead.

 

Aloy puffed up her cheeks in an adorable manner. "Stop it!" She demanded.

"Stop what?" Talanah asked confused, she genuinely had no idea what her Thrush was trying to tell her.

"Stop being such a dummy! I'm trying to say that I love you." Aloy glared daggers at her.

 

After a moment realization about what Aloy had just told her struck.

And with it came all of the feelings, all at once.

It took Talanah less time to decide that she felt the same, than it took her to nock an arrow.

Then her mind went back to an hour earlier, when Aloy had been trying to juggle firebombs, and Talanah was suddenly clear on what she should do.

 

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Talanah meant to say it in a calm, reassuring voice. What came out was: "we'lltalkaboutitinthemorning".

She didn't even have time to see how Aloy reacted, she was already rushing towards the door.

She ran the whole way home, jumped right into bed, formal clothing and paints be damned, and squealed into her pillow.


	2. Great Great Grandma Rosbrae's Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talanah attempts to make her great great grandma's famous cherry pie for Aloy, and the author takes a detour to do some light worldbuilding for no-one's entertainment but her own

Talanah wanted to cry.

The kitchen was plastered wall to wall in flour, her clothes were soaked through with sweat, and she was pretty sure she'd gotten cherry filling in her hair.

At least she had finally gotten the pie in the oven, now she just had to make sure she didn't burn it.

 

It was her great great grandmother's recipe, passed down from mother to daughter.

Talanah's mom had made it look easy the way she danced and sung around the kitchen as she taught it to her 14 years ago.

After trying it herself, easy was the last thing Talanah would call it, especially considering the risk that it could all be undone if she didn't get the timing right.

 

Despite the pain, Talanah was sure it would all be worth it.

Her great great grandmother had said the best way to make sure someone stuck with you, was to make yourself indispensable, and the best way to do that, was to serve them that pie.

And great great grandmother Rosbrae knew what she was talking about.

 

Her great great grandmother, had been born the daughter of a common baker.

Then one day when the youngest son of the house Padish had come by her stand, she had sassed him, and overcharged him for a slice of cherry pie.

Then the next day he had come back for another slice, and the day after that he had ordered a whole pie to bring home to his family.

2 months later they were married, and from there it only went up for Rosbrae.

She turned the house Padish into the political force it was today, and when the old sun king died, she more or less decided on her own who was the "rightful heir" to the throne.

Rumor had it, that if she had put her mind to it, she could have declared herself the new Sun Queen, a fact she must have been aware of, as she had named all of her children after the sun, as a slap in the face of the priesthood.

So if there was one person's advice you absolutely listened to, it was great great grandma Rosbrae's.

 

Talanah would have to change in a rush while the pie was cooling, because there was no way she was leaving it unattended while it was baking, and the pie needed to be made with "love, not the help of servants my little glinthawk".

According to her mom, the pie wouldn't bake if you looked at it, Talanah knew that didn't make sense, but now was not the time to tempt faith by testing common wisdom.

She couldn't quite resist the occasional furtive glance, as she walked her solemn vigil in front of the oven.

 

Talanah thanked both the Sun and All-Mother (just to be safe) that the pie came out looking perfect.

All that was left to do, was for her to wash and dress up in the 20 minutes until Aloy arrived.

She had half a mind to bring the pie with her to make sure a stray fox or dog didn't pay it a visit.

Of course she hadn't actually needed to hurry so much, since Aloy took about as well to schedule as a thunderjaw took to a pottery stands.

 

When she was finally sitting across from Aloy at the table and about to serve the pie a horrible thought struck her: What if Aloy didn't even like it? Or what if Talanah had done something terribly wrong, like mistake the sugar for salt?

The Nora stared at her slice full of confusion, which definitely wasn't a good sign.

Talanah didn't say anything, just politely cut of a bit of her slice with her spoon and put it in her mouth.

Aloy slowly and very methodically mirrored her movements with her own slice.

 

It tasted like Talanah remembered it, which was to say amazing, or at least so she thought.

The verdict was still out from the person who's opinion really mattered.

"Do you like it?" Talanah asked furtively.

Aloy grinned widely, blissfully unaware of the pieces of cherry caught in her teeth.

"Absolutely!" She said, and shoved half her piece in her mouth at once.


	3. A ride through the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this amazing artwork, by the equally amazing flight-of-valkyries (Click the image to be taken to her blog)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once in her life, Talanah found her courage lacking.

"Are you sure this is a good idea little huntress?" She asked, staring down the supposedly domesticated strider.

"Yes, I've done it a million times what could go wrong." Talanah could think of quite a few things, but when she saw Aloy sitting atop the machine without a care in the world, her stubbornness took over.

"Well then how do I get up?" No way was she climbing that thing on intuition alone.

The answer as it turned out, was for Aloy to wrap her arms around Talanah's stomach, and use her archer strength to lift her into her lap.

 

The strider sat still like only a machine could, and yet Talanah still couldn't shake the feeling that it might at any moment charge at full speed into a tree.

Aloy caught her eyes with her own. "Relax beloved, it can't do a thing without my say-so."

Talanah got the distinct impression that Aloy expected her to say something flirty and tough in response, instead she just rested her head on top of her mate's and breathed in her calming scent.

When Aloy kicked the strider into a feather light walk, Talanah gasped and almost fell off if not for Aloy's support.

 

Slowly she became comfortable sitting on a beast with metal for flesh and blaze for blood.

Though she never took her arms off Aloy's neck, she did let Aloy make it gallop for a short while, and she only shrieked once.

 

Eventually they pulled to a stop in a clearing, and Aloy looked away from the road into Talanah's eyes. "Was that so bad?"

Talanah wrapped her arms tighter around her neck and kissed her deeply. "Absolutely terrible, we must do it again some time soon."


	4. Ferra the Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Sacred suggested i write a kidfic, and while a full story might still be coming somewhere further down the pipeline, here's a short drabble to tidy people over until then.

"Ferra! No!" Aloy tried her best to sound authoritative, not panicked as her daughter scaled the fireplace.

"Ferra yes!" The toddler laughed and began balancing on the mantelpiece.

Aloy glared at her for several seconds, hoping against hope that the tiny brunette who was still missing a few teeth would think better of her action.

Of course she didn't, since she had inherited both her mothers' stubbornness.

Aloy grabbed her daughter around the waist and gently pulled her down.

 

Ferra yelled and giggled as she was being moved, which was exactly what Aloy didn't want her to learn from her misdemeanor.

She planted her firmly on the ground, and crouched down so their eyes were level. "That was dangerous."

Ferra reached up wanting to be held again. "wee?"

"No." Aloy said sternly and shook her head for emphasis.

Her daughter pouted, but Aloy let her heart harden. "You're too young to go climbing, you'll fall and break your neck."

Ferra looked at her confused, she was a bit behind other kids her age with understanding language.

 

Aloy took a moment to think. "wait here." She was about to say, until she remembered that her daughter was seemingly incapable of staying in one place for more than a few seconds.

She led Ferra by the hand into the kitchen and grabbed an egg, then she walked back to the living room.

"This is you." Aloy said pointing to the egg, Ferra nodded her understanding.

She then placed it atop the mantelpiece, Ferra looked on entranced, waiting to see what her mom was up to.

Aloy then gently nudged the egg, Ferra's made an O-shape as she followed the egg down with her eyes, and gasped loudly as it cracked against the floor.

"No climbing." Aloy commanded staring down at her, Ferra nodded aggressively and fearfully said. "Else splat."

 

Talanah came in to see what all the commotion was about, and found her daughter looking ready to cry over an egg, and her wife looking back at her with a pleading expression.

Together they calmed down their daughter, with the help of a cookie.

 

"What happened?" Talanah asked, as they held hands and watched their daughter finger paint.

"When did I turn into a worse version of Rost?" Aloy looked out of the window, clearly disappointed in herself.

"When we got our faces squished together into a new tiny human, and you realized you'd rather die than see her come to harm." Talanah said and kissed her forehead.

"I'll do better next time." Aloy promised herself solemnly.

"We will do better next time, we're in this together my sun."


	5. Meeting mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @thatguywhowrites2098 This was exactly not what you asked for when you suggested a fic about Aloy and Talanah meeting Elisabet, but well I got inspired, and anyways here's a fic where Aloy is her estranged biological daughter, and also Elisabet found a way to prevent the Faro Plague from reaching the US
> 
> (it's really more exposition than anything resembling a real story sorry)

The mansion towered above them, the gate looking more like that of a monster's cage, than a bulwark against paparazzi and other intruders. Google maps had not done the place justice.

"Babe, you know you don't have to do this right? You don't owe your mom anything." Talanah said, she couldn't even begin to understand what her girlfriend was going through.

"Now we're here, we might as well get it over with." Aloy didn't even know what she was feeling, except for maybe a mild sense of impending doom.

"Or" Talanah said pulling her close conspiratorially. "We go to that burger place we saw on the way here and see if their venison burgers beat your dad's."

Aloy kissed her on the cheek. "I'll feel better once this is over, then we can go see how much worse than Rost's their burgers are." She put on her brave face and pressed the call .

 

"State your name and bussiness." A mechanically pleasant voice asked as soon as she touched the button.

"Uhm, Aloy Nora, I was asked to be here by Dr. Sobeck." There were few things Aloy sucked harder at than talking in a formal manner, at least programs couldn't judge her.

The gate swung open without so much as a whir. "Please enter."

The girls shrugged at each other, and did as instructed.

 

The home of Elisabet Sobeck was exactly like Aloy had imagined, stylish, simple, and maintained by an army of machines, most of them looking distinctly bleeding edge.

The moment they entered the hall (because of course the mansion had a hall, complete with dual staircase) they were met by a floating vaguely humanoid robot, that offered them everything from a guided tour to an assortment of snacks.

Aloy had a sneaking suspicion it was stalling.

(Maybe it was some sort of rich people power move? Show guests that they were still going by your time.)

 

Eventually the robot butler ran out of offers they could progressively less politely decline, and was forced to take them to Dr. Sobeck's office.

The office was 4 times the size of Aloy and Talanah's dorm room, bright, modern, and spacious, with nothing but a table and 3 chairs to clutter it up.

Dr. Sobeck was standing in one corner of the room, halfheartedly admiring a piece of modern art.

When she turned around, Talanah's jaw dropped.

A lot of people had pointed out her girlfriend and Dr. Sobeck's similarities, Talanah had sort of been able to see it from the pictures that occasionally surfaced of the reclusive billionaire.

However seeing her in real life was... well Talanah now knew what Aloy would look like in 30-odd years.

 

Aloy and Elisabet locked eyes and walked towards each other.

They met in the middle of the room, and studied each other cautiously.

"For all the times I imagined this moment, I never really thought about what you would look like." Dr. Sobeck said, making Aloy crinkle her brow trying to once again decide how she felt about it all.

"What? Didn't even stalk my facebook?" She still hadn't settled on a feeling about her mom, and sass was her default approach.

"No, I wanted our first meeting to be as unbiased as possible." Elisabet was clearly more poetically inclined than her daughter.

Aloy made a non-committal grunt in response.

 

Dr. Sobeck led them to the back of the room, and wheeled her own chair around so they wouldn't have the table between them.

"So, _mom_ , what's this about? If you want to pay me to relinquish my inheritance or whatever then don't bother getting out your cheque-book, I don't care about it, just tell me where to sign and I'll be out of your hair." Moderately annoyed for having her Saturday wasted was what Aloy had settled on after careful consideration.

Dr. Sobeck grimaced for a second before replying in her most diplomatic voice. "I can understand if you're angry with me, I can't imagine what it would be like growing up and feeling like not even your mother wanted you."

"I was for a long time, but I got older and learned to love the life I had. Besides, once I found out your identity, I'm happy you did." Aloy said, her demeanor softened by Dr. Sobeck's apology.

"Why is that? Because the life of luxury isn't for you?" The slight teasing in her tone was so distinctly Aloy, Talanah had severe doubt that this really was their first time meeting.

"Nope, because I can do math. You would have been neck deep in Zero Dawn when you had me, and stopping world war Faro matters so much more than me it's not even funny." There was not a trace of bitterness in Aloy's voice, she was simply stating the obvious.

Elisabet mistook Aloy's quietness for sadness and reached out to comfort her. "Believe me, if I could have raised you I would but with-"

Aloy interrupted her. "You don't get it. I was deployed for operation Redmaw, I would have gladly given my life there to fight the Faro plague, and I would gladly have given it earlier too."

"Oh..." Was all Elisabet could manage.

 

Elisabet had tried to guess what her daughter did for a living from the moment she walked through her doors.

Her first thought had been a musician, or a journalist based on nothing but the way she smiled and chatted with the girl that came with her (a girlfriend? or older sister maybe?).

When she had realized how similar they were, Elisabet had guessed that she worked software engineering too.

Never a soldier though, she simply didn't look the part. Aloy's demeanor oozed kindness, her cheeks were soft like those of a child, and her eyes were burning with a flame of curiosity and hope.

Without knowing anything else about her, Elisabet decided the world would have lost a great woman, if her daughter had died in the ruins of Amsterdam.

 

The awkward silence stretched out between them to the point where Talanah was wondering if she could subtly check her phone until the redheads remembered how to talk.

"I get the feeling your lawyer's didn't put you up to this, so why am I here?" There was a hint of something in Aloy's voice, not bitterness, at least not the deep seated kind.

Elisabet chewed her lip for a long second, before she decided to put her cards on the table. "I've wanted to meet you for a long, to know what sort of woman you've become, It was only about a month ago I finally found the courage to contact you."

 

Aloy chewed her lip in a way that perfectly mirrored her mom.

There was a time where she would have killed to be where she was now.

Yet at the same time, the woman in front of her was a complete stranger, genetics be damned.

She looked to her girlfriend, and found nothing but an encouraging smile.

"Here goes nothing." Aloy thought.

 

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. I was adopted a few months after Zero Dawn by an enduring victory veteran. He'd lost his family to the Faro plague, and wanted to give a home to a kid in the same situation. A couple of years down the line we joined a bunch of his army buddies in building a village outside Colorado Springs." Aloy took a moment to center herself and decide how to continue, Elisabet had stars in her eyes like a freshman during her first class in college.

"It's pretty much a hippie commune, except for the part where 80% of the people living there can disassemble a railgun in less than 20 seconds. Despite the whole living off the land thing I didn't really have a lot of friends. Rost, my adoptive dad, had seen a lot of things while deployed for Enduring Victory, and wasn't always the best at dealing with it, which sort of rubbed off on me. Not that he was ever anything but a great dad, but you were expected to share everything with everyone, and when you didn't you become the weird one. In hindsight I don't think it ever really felt like a home, nowadays I'm only there for Christmas and the anniversary for Zero Dawn."

 

Aloy kept talking, and Elisabet kept listening intently.

Talanah also found herself paying attention, not because she learned anything new about her girlfriend's life, but because she enjoyed hearing Aloy struggling to sanitize her life for a more sensitive audience.

It was very obviously killing her to have to talk about going to high school in the big city, without being able to mention the time she knocked 2 of Bast's teeth out.

And the way she talked about operation Redmaw made her sound more like a recruitment poster, than someone who had been there, done that, and had the acid burns to prove it. Dr. Sobeck's wasn't buying it for a second, which was a major point in her favor as far as Talanah was concerned.

 

Aloy finished up by leaning back in her chair, and draining the cup of tea that had been sitting untouched next to her since a robot brought it to her.

It was ice cold, how long had she been rambling?

"So anyways, that's how ended up studying archaeology, and dating my old CO." Aloy did a little flourish with her hand toward Talanah, to make sure there was no doubt who her amazing girlfriend was.

Her mom poured more tea for all 3 of them. "I'm happy for you Aloy, for both of you, you look like you make each other very happy."

 

They stuck around for dinner, and made arrangements to meet again in the future.

Afterwards Elisabet offered to have her (robot) chauffeur drive them home, they settled for a ride to the station.

"So, what's your impression of my mom?" Aloy asked while they were sitting on a bench and waiting for the train.

"She seems nice, less stuck up than I imagined of someone who have saved humanity from extinction." Talanah said, kicking her feet idly as she spoke.

"Yeah, nice... She's still a pencil pusher though." Aloy chuckled.

"Such a pencil pusher." Talanah agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on tumblr https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/


	6. The Big Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonnie on tumblr asked for Vala and Aloy training together for proving, and i had a few hours to waste so here you go. (kinda, sorta, but not really, a continuation of "the brave and the outcast" which is why its post here instead of as a chapter of the other fic)

"What's wrong ginger? Can't keep up?" Vala called teasingly out behind her.

When she didn't get a reply, she turned around and saw no sign of her girlfriend, she got worried.

Fearing the worst Vala turned around ready to help Aloy up from whatever ledge she was surely clinging on to.

 

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Aloy screamed as she slid down the side of a mountain, a good 30 meters further down the road.

By the time Vala had turned back around and realized what was going on, Aloy had sprinted the last few steps to the tree that was their finish line.

 

"What did you?!" Vala sputtered "how did you?" she added, gesturing between the mountainside, and the road she had thought they were both taking. "Aloy!" She groaned upon seeing her girlfriend's self-satisfied smirk.

"I found a shortcut, so I took a shortcut." Aloy said making finger guns at Vala as she did.

Vala sighed deeply, her girlfriend could be a handful and a half sometimes. "The entire point of us taking this trail, is that it's similar to the one we'll be running in the proving. There won't be any shortcuts on the brave trail."  

They both knew that was at most half the reason they had come all the way out here to train.

Vala preferred not to think of the main reason they'd gone so far from civilization, because then she would invariably think of what would happen if they were caught, and that was the kind of worry that stuck to the back of your mind. Since the proving was less than a week away she couldn't afford to ruin her chances with getting caught up in emotions.

 

Aloy smiled bigger, and made finger guns again. "There won't be any shortcuts on the brave trail, _that you know of_."

Vala shook her head. "By all-mother, you'll be the death of me Aloy."

"I'll have to go through me first!" Aloy stated confidently, making Vala chuckle.

They pulled each other into a hug and Aloy kissed her nose.

"We'll run circles around everyone else, you know that right?" And yeah, Vala sort of did, but her mom had taught her never to underestimate the opposition.

 

Truth was that even though Vala did her best to discourage Aloy's bravado, she found it incredibly attractive.

They should go practice archery, they had been planning to practice archery next, it was way too early to stop training for the day.

Then again, the only one who had any chance of challenging them was Bast, which wasn't a point in his favor, so much as a point against literally every other Nora wanting to run in the proving that year.

And they were both really sweaty and wound-up.

They could just make up for it later, with more training when it got dark outside.

Actually that would be safer since they were less likely to be seen at night.

 

Aloy was already skipping down towards their home-made shooting range, having left Vala to her thoughts.

The Nora rushed to her side, and ran a hand down her back. "How about... We wait with practicing our shooting, and go back to the cave to practice our wrestling."

Aloy stuttered, blushed, then put her bow on her back and began hurrying to their little slice of paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to come yell at me on [ my tumblr ](https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/)


	7. All about us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this supercalifragilisticexpiladociously fluffy drawing by mygayloy/flight-of-valkyries

[ ](https://mygayloy.tumblr.com/post/166040206339/inktober-day-4-lazy-morning-pen-copic)

The world was quiet, and the couch was too small.

No classes, no work, and no plans except for kissing your girlfriend.

Aloy's shirt was two sizes too small, and five years past its expiration date, but it didn't have any holes in it so she kept it.

In return Talanah's shirt was 3 sizes too big, and softer than a room full of puppies.

They had a blanket ready and waiting, though it never got further than hanging off the back of the couch. Their lips did a better job at keeping each other warm anyways.

For just a moment, Talanah wondered what time it was, then Aloy told her that time was an illusion.

And yeah, it was.

At least for as long as she could sit on a too small couch, on a cold October morning with her girlfriend's head in her lap, and a cup of tea sitting forgotten on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the image to be taken to mygayloy's blog, and as always, if you wanna prompt/talk to me, you're welcome to swing by my [tumblr](https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
